


Only The Best For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reiventing Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Break Room/Lunch Room, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Kissing, Lunch, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Stress Relief, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Talia meets the team, while she brings Danny & the team some lunch, Do they like her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones!!!*





	

*Summary: Talia meets the team, while she brings Danny & the team some lunch, Do they like her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was busy at the smart table, figuring out some motives for the case, that he & his team, & love ones are working on, While the others were in their offices, working hard on their parts for the case. So, Nothing will get screwed up, & be ruined for court.

 

"God, Why do these guys always have to make our lives a living hell for ?, I mean it's nothing personal, but they have to go to jail, & pay for their crimes, so innocent people won't get hurt", he said to himself, He was getting frustrated, & decided to go to his office, & relax for a bit, As he was making his way to his office door, He was greeted by a beautiful sight coming through the doors, holding some takeout bags, & some drink containers.

 

"Hey, Baby, I thought you & your friends could use some lunch, I got **_Kamekona's_** , He is such a charmer, That's for sure", Talia Mason, Danny's girlfriend, replied with a smile, as she sets everything up in the **_Break Room_** , where the blond detective directed her for a second, & he closed the door for a second, & pulled her towards him, & gave her a scorching kiss as a response.

 

"Hello, Doll, It's so fucking great to see you too", Danny said with a smirk, that drives her to her knees, "Hi, Great to see you too, Baby", she replied softly, & they composed themselves, When they were done, Danny nodded to the food, He said, "That's really sweet of you, We don't get many chances to eat on tough days, This is gonna help us out a lot, Let me introduce you to everyone, okay ?", She nodded, as he led her out into the middle of the bullpen, & the loudmouth detective signaled his friends to come out.

 

When they came out, "Guys, I want you to meet a special lady of mine, Talia Mason, Talia, This is....", The Beautiful Model said with a smile, "No, Don't tell me", she indicated to Steve, "Commander Steve McGarrett", she looked at Kono, & said, "This must be the beautiful, Officer Kono Kalakaua," & she smiled at Chin, "Next to her is her cousin, The Handsome Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly", & nodded towards Lou, & this is the papa bear of the group, Captain Lou Grover, It's so nice to finally meet you all", & the Five-O Ohana said this in response to it.

 

"Got it in one, It's nice to finally meet you too", The Five-O Commander said with his trademark grin, as he shook the offered hand, that she held out to him, & the others mirrored his gesture, "Danny told us all about you, & described you, But it didn't do you justice", Kono chuckled, as she saw the busty beauty blushed. The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, "Thank you for making our friend happy", "He makes me happy, So it's even", Talia said simply, as she tossed a smile towards her handsome blond man, who smiled bigger in response.

 

"She brought lunch for everyone", The Loudmouth Detective announced, indicated to the Break Room, "You didn't have to do that", Steve said protesting, Talia waved a dismissive hand, & said, "I wanted to, You guys do so much for Hawaii, I wanted to do something nice for you guys", Kono said, "It **_is_** really sweet, Thank you so much", Chin agreed,  & said, "Yes, Thank you, You know that you got friends & an ohana for life", Lou said concurring with Chin with a nod, "Definitely, Anything at all that you need, Let us know, Don't hesitate". Talia said with a smile, "Thanks, I might take you guys up on it", She looked at her watch, & said, "Shit, I am late for my shift at the store, See you later, Danny", she kissed him, & hurried out to the parking lot & to her car, They watched from the window, as she got in, & left.

 

"Danny, She is really nice, I like her, She has a spark about her, You deserve the best, Only for you", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, as she hugged the blond, & put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her, "She definitely fits rights in, & seems the type that takes no shit from anyone", Lou said, as he took a sip from his drink, The Former SWAT Commander thinks that the loudmouth definitely deserves his luck being changed for the good, cause it's makes him happy to see his friend being happy. "She is welcome here at anytime, Danny, I like the fact, she takes care of you & your needs", The Former Seal said, as he smiles at his best friend. Chin concluded with, "She definitely has the ohana spirit, & I believe that she would make your life even greater & better", Danny had to agree with that, & without further ado, They dug right into their lunch.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
